Disney quand tu t'invites !
by Shiro Kyria
Summary: Disney envahit Hetalia ! Humour douteux et Os en délires ! XD Multiples pairing ! Warning Yaoi !
1. Blanche-Neige et les 7 psychopathes

**_Bonjour/bonsoir_ _!_** Me revoilà plus en forme que jamais !

Vous voicis donc arrivé sur un recueil d'OS qui acceuillera nos très chers personnages d'Hetalia dans les contes de notre enfance. Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux, cet os est un test, si je vois que ca plait alors je continuerai, sinon je devrai voir en fonction de mon courage...

Et pour commencer en beauté, je vous demande d'accueillir *roulements de tambour* Blanche-Neige !

J'espère que l'idée vous plaira. Allez je vous laisse bonne lecture !

_**Diclaimer**_ : Non les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Mais je n'abandonne pas !

_**Pairing** _: Kiku (Japon) x Alfred (USA)

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un roi et une reine. Un jour où la neige recouvrait de sa blancheur le pays tout entier, la reine décida de sortir se balader dans les jardins royaux. La reine était une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux d'un brun magnifique. Elle portait souvent une tenue de soie rouge venu de chine. Alors qu-

(-_Hé mais pourquoi je suis une femme - aru !_

_-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi !_

_-Mais enfin ! Je ne veux pas -aru !_

_-Si tu le fais pas je leurs donne la description de tes ébats avec Yvan !_

_-Tu n'oserais pas -aru !_

_-Tu crois ? Voyons où est-elle ?_

_-NOOOON !)_

Je disais donc. La très belle reine se promenait. Elle admirait la neige, elle trouvait que la poudreuse donnait un air féerique et une pureté sans égal à n'importe quel endroit. Alors qu'elle avançait dans les jardins, la reine aperçue au loin une tâche rouge. Elle s'en approcha pour découvrir une magnifique rose que l'hiver n'avait pas encore réussis à faner. Elle admira le courage de la fleur et en voulant la cueillir elle se piqua au doigt aux ronces.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent, tâchant la neige immaculée d'un rouge carmin. La reine émit alors un voeu.

-_J'aimerai avoir une fille, à la peau aussi pâle que la neige, à la chevelure d'ébène aussi belle que la mienne, aie comment ca c'est pas le texte ? Bon à la chevelure d'ébène et aux lèvres aussi rouges que cette rose._

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, le roi Ivan et la reine Yao eurent un enfant. Un bébé tel que l'avait souhaitée la reine. Ou presque.

-_Hein mais j'avais souhaité une fille moi ! Pourquoi c'est un garçon, ca suis pas l'histoire !_

_-Kolkolkol, chérie, il reste notre enfant tout de même._

La reine regarde un peu paniquée le roi et une fois les souvenirs de la menace de l'auteure passée, elle serra l'enfant contre elle.

-_Bien, mais il devra se comporter en princesse, il portera des robes et en aura la grâce et la beauté._

_-Mais comment devrions-nous l'appeler chérie ?_

Yao regarda son époux puis l'enfant. Il regarda par la fenêtre et les souvenirs de son voeu lui revinrent.

_-On l'appellera Blanche-Neige._

*Coupé ! Bravo Yao tu as été très théâtral ! Ivan merci d'avoir fait preuve de tant de sérieux ! Et mais ils sont toujours là bande d'imbéciles ! Coupez ! Mais cou-*

* * *

Malheureusement, le bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. La reine mourut quelques jours après son accouchement *entends quelqu'un s'enfuir, hé mais Yao !*. Le roi, désespéré dut se résoudre à se trouver une autre femme. Il épousa donc une femme d'une grande beauté, aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard bleu marine. Bon, non, en vérité c'est la jeune femme qui a forcé le roi à l'épouser mais elle était si belle et le roi si désespéré qu'il ne put se résoudre à refuser, sa vie aurait été en grand danger dans le cas contraire aussi. Elle s'appellait Natalya et venait du royaume de Biélorussie.

Quelques temps plus tard, le roi partit à la guerre et sa jeune épouse devint l'unique souveraine du royaume, Blanche-Neige n'avait alors que 5 ans. Elle était très belle, avait de courts cheveux noir d'ébènes, de grands yeux marrons, une peau aussi pâle que la neige et des lèvres carmins. Beaucoup l'appelait la princesse Kiku. Plus elle grandissait plus sa beauté grandissait également. De plus comme toutes princesse qui se respecte elle était dotée d'une grande gentillesse et elle était aimée de tous les animaux, particulièrement des chats et des piafs. La princesse était également d'une politesse incroyable.

Et chaque jour la reine demandait la même chose à son miroir magique qui ne pouvait mentir.

-_Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle..._

Et le miroir répondait toujours :

-_Ma reine, vous êtes la plus belle de tout les royaumes._

Mais un jour, le miroir ayant épuisé son quota de mensonges se vit obliger de dire la vérité à la reine. Pas très fiable ce miroir...

-_Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle..._

_-Ma reine vous êtes très belle, sa vois tremblait, mais je ne crains que la beauté de Blanche-Neige ne dépasse mille fois la vôtre._

La méchante reine ne supportant plus la beauté grandissante de Blanche-Neige qui lui serrait le coeur d'orgeuil et de jalousie ordonna qu'on la traite en servante, elle espérait ainsi atténuer sa beauté. La princesse fit ce qu'avait ordonné la reine sans répondre. Elle s'appliqua à ce que toutes les tâches qu'on lui donnait fussent bien faites sans jamais élever la voix ou se plaindre et faisait toujours de son mieux. Et malgré les travaux pénibles et ses habits de guenilles sa beauté ne cessait de grandir.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'elle cherchait de l'eau dans le puit, elle se mit à chanter comme toutes bonnes princesse disney. Certes c'était ordinaire pour la princesse Kiku, mais ce qui faisait que cette journée était spéciale est que pour une fois quelqu'un l'avait entendue. Quelqu'un ne comprends pas les colombes avec qui elle tapait la discute. (Non la princesse n'est pas schizophrène, bien sûr que les colombes parlent. Mais puisque je vous dis que si ! Arthur viens leur dire toi !)

Bref ! Reprenons ! Effectivement, non loin des murs du château un jeune prince à l'allure fringante, se baladait à cheval en mangeant un hamburger (je crois que je viens de briser le charme X'D). Il avait une courte chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus, il portait également une paire de lunnettes mais passons. Alors qu'il avait finit de manger il entendit une voix, une voix qui chantait. Et qui plus est très bien ! Du moins à ses oreilles...

Alors sans hésiter, il se fia à son oreille et ne tarda pas à arriver devant l'un des murs qui protégeait le château de la reine Natalya. Avec l'aide de son cheval, il put passer sa tête pour apercevoir notre chère princesse en train de chanter en parlant aux colombes. Il passa une jambe puis l'autre et tomba.

Blanche-neige en entendant quelqu'un tomber se retourna vers la source du bruit. En voyant le jeune homme la princesse prit peur et s'enferma dans sa chambre en regardant l'inconnu du balcon.

-_Il est de coutume de se présenter et d'apprendre à se connaitre plutot que d'entrer par effraction chez une princesse inconnu-san._

_-Mais je ne voulais pas entrer par effraction, je suis tombé par maladresse ! le pauvre Alfred ne comprit pas que la princesse le traitait de pervers et reprit, J'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter et je vous ai vu. J'ai voulu vous saluer mais je suis tombé. Je suis le prince Alfred du royaume d'Amérique. Et vous quel est votre nom ?_

_-Je me nomme Blanche-Neige, répondit-elle toute rouge de gêne. Mais on m'appelle aussi la princesse Kiku._

_-Ce sont de biens jolis noms à la hauteur de votre beauté._

La princesse sentie ses joues rougir encore plus sous cette déclaration. Le prince sortie une guitare de nulle part et se mit à chanter un air rock accompagné par une-chose-ni-humaine-ni-animale. La princesse bien qu'elle ne comprit la passion du prince pour ce genre de musique était touché de la déclaration du prince. Il lui chantait son amour. N'est-ce-pas romantique ? (Comment ça ma notion de romantique n'est pas la bonne ?)

Mais toutes les choses ont une fin et la princesse voulant éviter au prince le malheur s'adressa à lui à la fin de sa chanson.

-_Vous devriez vous en aller, ma belle-mère ne sera pas contente si elle vous voit._

_-Mais enfin que pourrait-elle me faire ? Je suis un super héros prince tout de même !_

_-Oh je vous en prie, partez Alfred-san !_

_-Dites moi d'abords si je pourrais vous revoir un jour !_

_-J-je ne s-sais pas...S-Surement..._

Le prince réussis à faire tenir la promesse d'une nouvelle rencontre à la princesse Blanche-Neige et après avoir été aidé par l'énergumène non-identifié par la princesse et après quelques tentatives ratées (c'est qu'avec ces burgers c'est pas un poids plume non plus !) il remonta enfin sur son cheval pour repartir heureux vers son royaume.

Malheureusement, la méchante reine avait aperçue toute la scène et folle de rage, elle alla voir son miroir magique.

_-Oh miroir magique, dis moi qui est la plus belle !_

Le miroir s'était préparé mentalement à son meurtre et s'était assuré 125 fois si il ne pouvait pas mentir encore une fois mais non, il était obligé de dire la vérité.

-_Et bien d'après mon classement, vous êtes 25ème ma reine, et la première place de la semaine est retenue par Blanche-neige qui occupe notre top 50 depuis plusieurs années maintenant, félicitons-là ! Ni ses haillons ni ses travaux ne peuvent l'enlaidir !_

_-Oh mais la ferme ! Comment ça depuis plusieurs années ! Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas mentir !_

_-Oh et bien, ma reine, c'est une longue histoire, vous allez rire..._

_-Ferme là ! Chasseur !_

Angleterre arriva, un air sombre sur le visage. Il s'agenouilla devant la reine en signe de respect.

-_Que puis-je pour vous ma reine ?_

(Et tu tremblerai pas un peu Arthur ? Shut up stuppid Frogg !)

La reine alla prendre un joli étrin doré et s'approcha de son chasseur.

-_Vois cet étrin, je veux que tu tues Blanche-Neige et que tu m'apportes son coeur dedans. Ainsi je serai la plus belle au monde !_

_-Mais enfin ma reine, je ne peux le faire ici !_

_-Et bien va lui faire cueuillir des pissenlits ! (1) Ramène-les moi aussi, je n'ai plus de café ! (2) Ah et tiens donne lui ces habits, elle devrait avoir l'air ridicule dedans._

_-Bien ma reine._

L'anglais s'en alla en emportant le coffre et les vêtements. Il partit voir la princesse Kiku et lui proposa comme convenu d'aller cueillir des pissenlits à l'orée du bois. Il lui donna la tenue que la reine voulait qu'elle porte. Elle se composait d'un ruban rouge dans les cheveux, d'un haut aux manches bouffante bleu et d'une jupe longue jaune ainsi que de très mignons souliers. Mais contrairement à qu'avait pensé la reine, Blanche-Neige ne s'en retrouva que plus sublimée encore et encore plus rougissante aussi.

Trève de blabla, les pissenlits attendent ! Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'orée du bois. Le chasseur se tint à l'écart de la princesse un moment puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il saisit son poignard et s'approcha de la brune. Celle-ci voyant l'ombre de son accompagnateur se retourna et paniqua.

_-A-Arthur s-san qu-qu'es ce qui vous prend ?!_

_-Oh princesse, pardonnez-moi..._

Le chasseur regarda la princesse, les yeux fermées, attendre la mort et la trouva très courageuse. Elle était si belle, si polie, si gentille... Il lâcha son poignard et attrapa la princesse par les épaules.

-_Oh Blanche-Neige, la reine te veut morte à cause de ta beauté ! Elle est folle de jalousie !Fuit dans la forêt et ne reviens jamais !_

Kiku écouta le chasseur et s'en alla en courant dans la forêt sombre. Le chasseur se retourna. Il ne pouvait rentrer le coffre vide... Il s'en alla chasser un Francis sauvage pour substituer son coeur à celui de la princesse Kiku. Il s'amusa toute l'après-midi à courir après une espèce très spéciale de grenouille idiote et au soir ramena son coeur à la reine qui folle de joie alla voire de la vodka jusqu'a ce que coma éthylique s'en suive.

* * *

De son côté, Blanche-Neige, était effrayée par la forêt sombre et par les créatures étranges (Kiku t'es censé être effrayé pas impressioné là !), elle courut longtemps, très longtemps et finit par s'évanouir puis en se réveillant elle recontra plein d'animaux qui l'amenèrent jusqu'a une chaumière. Elle remercia chacun d'eux poliment et avança jusqu'a la chaumière.

Elle toqua.

_-Y a t'il quelqu'un ? S'il-vous-plait ! Je me suis perdu et..._

Personne. La princesse poussa la porte qui n'était pas fermée et entra dans la petite maison. Elle était vide de toutes vie.

-_Peut-on rentrer ?_

Pas de réponse. Elle fit un tour de la maisonette et arriva à la chambre. Il y avait 7 petits lits avec chacun un nom kawaii gravé dessus.

_-Prof, Dormeur, Joyeuse, Simplet, Atchoum, Timide et Grincheux, énuméra t-elle._

Elle rit un instant mais morte de fatigue elle eut vite fait de se coucher sur 4 lits à l'horizontale (parce que un lit c'était trop peu hein faudrai pas tomber) et elle s'endormit tout aussitôt.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, se trouvait autour d'elle 7 petits se releva en sursautant, tirant la couvertire sur elle. Les 7 petites personnes prirent peur et se cachèrent sous les couvertures des autres lits.

-_Oh mais n'ayez pas peur ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! expliqua la princesse._

Les 7 habitants de la maisonette revinrent devant elle, se cachant à moitié derrière le lit. La princesse s'étira et s'assids sur ses talons en se présentant et en expliquant la raison de sa venue aux petits-être. Le discours dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes -question de politesse- et certains des nains pleurèrent son histoire.

-_Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?_

_-Je suis prof !_

Il portait des lunettes, avait des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et des yeux bleus. Il semblait sérieux, se disait Blanche-Neige.

-_Moi c'est Dormeu-...le nain se laissa tomber au sol en s'endormant. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs avec deux mèches un peu plus longue de chaque côté de son visage et des yeux verts. Plus tard Kiku appris qu'il était grec._

_-Moi c'est joyeuse ! la naine sautillait partout, elle avait de long cheveux bruns. Son surnon c'était Elizaveta. Kiku eut un sursaut en voyant qu'elle trainait une poêle avec elle. La brunette la rassure : Oh n'ait pas peur c'est pour me protéger des licornes et des pedopanda de la forêt !_

Blanche-Neige commenca à trembler. Ne valait-il pas mieux s'enfuir à nouveau ?

_-Simplet, veee~ le dit simplet avait les yeux clos et avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Mais quel étrange boucle se disait la princesse._

_-Atchoooum ! C'était qui lui déjà ?_

_-Timide... la petite naine rougissait à vue d'oeil, elle ressemblait à une poupée avec son noeu dans les cheveux et ses courts cheveux blonds._

_-Vee~ Tu te présentes pas frérot ?_

_-Pas envie._

_-Tu sais il n'est pas poli de ne pas se présenter, répondit Kiku._

_-Je m'en fou !_

_-Je suppose que tu dois grincheux, devina la princesse. Tiens, il a une boucle lui aussi se Blanche-Neige._

La princesse regarda les sept petits nains avec un joli sourire.

-_Hé t'a rien à faire chez nous ! hurla grincheux._

_-Oh s'il-vous-plait. Laissez moi rester avec vous. Je n'ai nulle part ou aller... (c'est ça voilà, les yeux de chat potté !)_

Les nains se regardèrent et se mirent en cercle, les bras les uns sur les autres en mode "Les licornes attaquent, réunion !". Ils revinrent ensuite devant la princesse.

-_Bien si tu fais le ménage, lui assena Grincheux._

_-Je peux faire la cuisine aussi._

_-Cuisine ?! On la garde ! Les 7 petites voix avaient dis ça simultanément. Décidément ils n'étaient pas compliqué ces nains._

Blanche-Neige alla donc leurs préparer à manger et ils firent la fête, l'alcool et les tomates coulèrent à flots. Prof se fit tirer sur la piste de danse de force par Simplet et dut lui accorder une valse totalement rouge, Joyeuse dansait avec Timide qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trébucher et Grincheux hurlait ses insultes à tel point que le prince-princesse lui colla du ruban adhésif pour le faire taire. Dormeur dormait au milieu de la piste tandis qu'un autre nain tentait de le réveiller, c'était qui déjà ? Et ils finirent bourrés et eurent plein de maux de têtes. Fin.

* * *

Au petit matin, alors qu'ils devaient aller travailler, après avoir chacun pris 5 dafalgans et 4 anti-sommeil, Prof donna quelques conseils à leurs nouvelle venue.

-_Tu ne dois pas parler aux inconnus ni les laisser entrer Blanche-Neige d'accord ?_

_-Y manquerais plus qu'elle laisse rentrer des inconnus chez nous ! T'as pas intérêts princesse !_

_-Je vous le promets nains-san._

_-Tiens Blanche-Neige, tu en auras plus besoin que moi !_

Joyeuse tendis sa poêle à la princesse en lui montrant comment l'utiliser. La princesse eut des sueurs froides dans le dos. Elizaveta était vraiment effrayante.

Les nain partirent donc en chantant (quoi il chantent seulement quand ils reviennent ? Bah maintenant c'est quand ils y vont) et Kiku avec un sifflet magique appela tous les animaux. Elle leur demanda de l'aider à nettoyer, ce qu'ils se mirent à faire.

Au palais, la reine plus heureuse que jamais s'approcha de son miroir. Elle avait fait assassiner bon nombre de gens, elle s'était remise de sa geule de bois et son chasseur lui avait ramené le coeur de Blanche-Neige. Il n'y avait pas femme plus heureuse.

-_Oh miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi qui est la plus belle d'entre toutes !_

Le miroir pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Il commenca donc à parler et l'arrogance et la joie qui se presentèrent dans sa voix sans son consentement lui firent croire que c'était la fin pour lui.

-_Ma reine vous avez gagner 23 places au classement, c'est incroyable ! Et notre gagnante du jour reste Blanche-Neige pour la 6570ème fois !_

-_QUOI ! Mais j'ai son coeur ici, dans ce coffre ! Elle est morte !_

_-Je crains ma reine que des nains ne l'aient recueillis dans la fôret._

Le jour même Arthur était assassiné par la reine. Paix à son âme.

La reine, folle de rage, se dirigea vers son laboratoire secret et prépara une pomme empoisonnée. En se retournant, elle aperçut une de ses fioles avec écrit dessus "Vieillir". Si elle voulait que sa moche-fille mange sa pomme elle devait se déguiser. Elle prit donc la fiole et la bu d'une traite.

Les effets ne tardèrent pas. Sa peau se rida, son visage devint laid, son dos se courba, ses doigts devinrent plus crochus, elle devint maladivement maigre et ses cheveux se blanchirent. Elle rit d'un rire machiavélique et sortit du palais. Elle ne la reconnaitrait pas. Aujourd'hui, fois de Natalya, la princesse Kiku périrait et elle serait la plus belle sorci- (non ne me tue pas Biéloriussie !) -f-f-f-emme a-a-u m-monde.

* * *

De son côté, la princesse Kiku finissait de remercier tous les animaux et se mit à cuisiner une tarte pour ses hôtes. Elle se mit à chanter en pensant au beau jeune homme qu'elle avait vu au palais. Certes il avait l'air maladroit et un peu bête, il avait un gout douteux pour la musique et était accompagné d'un extraterrestre mais il avait su plaire à la jeune princesse. (Tu vois Yao ! Kiku au moins ne se plains pas et il joue son rôle ! Oh mais ta geuele-aru ! Toi la ferme ou je te fais une scène avec Ivan et un lit ! *silence*.)

Je disais donc. Elle cuisinait une tarte quand une vieille femme l'aborda à la fenêtre.

-_Oh ma chérie, voudriez-vous aider une vieille dame sans déffense comme moi, mes articulations me font souffrir et ma gorge est désséchée... demana la dame d'une voix rauque._

_-Oh mais bien sûr madame-san !_

Blanche-Neige oublia la promesse qu'elle avait faite aux nains et aida la vieille femme à entrer. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret et lui offrit de l'eau.

-_Vous êtes si gentille mon enfant, oh prenez cette pomme en guise de cadeau._

_-Oh je ne peux pas accepter..._

_-On ne refuse pas de caeau ! C'est une question de politesse ! Et puis tu sais, on dit que si tu croques dans une pomme en faisant un voeu, ce voeu se réalisera ?_

-_C'est vrai ? demanda la princesse surprise._

_-Oh mais bien sûr ! Mais ca ne marche qu'une fois alors choisis bien_ !

Blanche-Neige pris la pomme que lui tendait la vielle dame. Elle réfléchit un long moment puis croqua dedans. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire, sa vue se brouilla, elle crut sentir son sang se geler et perdu connaissance en tombant lourdement au sol, les yeux clos et la respiration coupée.

_-HAHAHHAHAHAHAH ! Je suis la plus belle au monde maintenant !_

_-Blanche-Neige !_

Les 7 nains se trouvaient à l'entrer avec leurs pioches et leurs poêles, les animaux les avaient alerter et ils avaient accourus jusqu'a leurs chaumières. Lorsqu'ils virent Blanche-Neige au sol ils se ruèrent sur la reine et la chassèrent jusqu'a ce qu'elle se fasse attraper par le fantôme d'Arthur qui la tua. Fin de la méchante reine.

* * *

Les 7 nains très triste firent un cerceuil magnifique à leurs princesses, fait de verre et d'or afin qu'on puisse toujours l'admirer. Ils la pleurèrent longtemps et puis un beau jour un prince venu d'Amérique passa à cheval. Il s'approcha de Joyeux en pleure et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La naine lui répondit en lui montrant le cercueil de Blanche-Neige. Le prince sourit et d'un air dramatique pointa le ciel en hurlant un "Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Votre super héros est arrivé !"

Timide eut bien de mal à retenir Joyeux d'assomer ce rigolo avec sa poêle. Le prince Alfred s'approcha du cercueil qu'il souleva et il s'approcha de sa princesse. Celle qui faisait battre son coeur depuis qu'il l'avait vue.

Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur celle de Blanche-Neige dans un doux baiser. Il se recula, et comme attendu la princesse ouvrit les yeux, en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

-_A-alfred-san ? murmura t-elle._

_-Je suis là..._

Et comme on s'y attendait elle le frappa avec la poêle d'Elizaveta rouge de honte.

-_Hourra ! Blanche-Neige est réveillée ! hurlèrent les nains._

_-Mais enfin, princesse ! demanda alfred un sourire béta sur le visage._

_-Il n'est pas poli d'embrasser les gens comme ça dans leurs sommeil ! Espèce de pervers !_

La princesse était aussi rouge que ses lèvres, Alfred qui se mit à rire la pris dans ses bras et la posa sur son cheval.

_-Q-que f-f-aites-vous alfred-san !_

_-Je fais ensorte que nous puissions vivre ensemble jusqu'a la fin des temps, épousez-moi !_

Après maintes et maintes supplications la princesse accepta. Ile vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants fin !

* * *

Attention spoil Hetalia beautiful word ! :

(1) Mais oui hein ! Comme Allemagne !

(2) Les nations non plus d'ailleurs, oh merde tous aux abris Roderich est à court !

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, j'avoue qu'après l'avoir lu et relu je n'y décelais plus rien, excuser moi d'avance !

Allez bisous ! J'espère que vous aurez un peu rit ou que du moins l'os vous aura plus, kiss ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	2. Alice au pays des tarés

_**Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde ! **_Après à peu près un an d'absence je reviens enfin à la vie ! J'espère que vous m'excuserez de cette si longue absence. Et pour mon retour voici un gros délire Disney.

_**Histoire : **_Alice au pays des merveilles

_**Victimes : **_Roderich (Autriche) x Gilbert (Prusse)

_**Disclaimer : **_Non Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi mais un jour ! Un jour !

* * *

-"Notre histoire commence un beau jour de printemps. Les arbres revenaient à la vie, se couvrant de feuilles et de bourgeons qui donneront à la belle saison les fleurs dont raffolent les abeilles. Le..."

Alice pretait de moins en moins attention à sa grande soeur, jouant délicatement avec Feliciano, son petit chat italien dont raffolai son ainée sans le montrer. Faut dire aussi que Ludwig n'était pas la meilleure conteuse au monde. Ca avait suffissament traumatisé Roderich de trouver sa soeur en train de cueillir des paquerettes (mettes-vous cette image en tête, Ludwig, couronne de fleur, Ludwig, fleur, ca y est ? Parfait !)

-Alice, tu ne m'écoutes plus, fit remarquer Ludwig.

-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

Le blond haussa les épaules et repris sa lecture, espérante que le brun lui preterait un peu plus d'attention. Alice soupira, commençant à faire jouer ses doigts sur le corps du petit chat, que ça ne dérangeait pas d'être pris pour un piano. Soudain au loin, une tâche blanche attira le regard du brun. Il déposa Feliciano sur la branche et en prenant soin de ne pas être vu couru en direction de l'éclat qu'il avait aperçu un peu avant. (couru est un grand mot, deux pauses sur 10m en marchant serait plus claire, ah! Que voulez vous il se fatigue vite!)

Lorsqu'il arriva -complétement essouflé- il vit le petit éclat blanc partir dans les buisson. Et s'approchant de ces derniers, trébucha et tomba dans ceux-ci.

Il tomba lontemps. Très longtemps. Très lo-(Roderich lâche ce piano qui tombe avec toi !

CHOPIN POWER! /SBAAAAF/)

Bref. Il tomba. Heureusement il portait une joie robe bleue qui -à son plus grand bonheur- (oh douce ironie quand tu nous tiens !) fit office de parachute. Encore heureux qu'aucun lapin ne tentait de regarder sous son jupon. Lorsqu'Alice atterit (sur le derrière, courageux mais pas téméraire), elle aperçue l'ombre de deux oreilles dans un couloir et couru après celles-ci. Arrivant dans une salle sans porte.

Enfin si, une toute petite. Il s'agenouilla et regarda celle-ci avec interêt.

-Je peux savoir comment je suis censé passez par cette porte ?

(Roderich, tu ne me voiiiiiiis pas *fantôme* ne parle pas à l'auteeeeeuuurrrrr)

Tandis que son jupon se soulevait, il plaqua ses mains pour le rabaisser sur le champ. Prêt à frapper le pervers qui s'ammusait de sa tenue. Mais il ne trouva qu'une table avec un petit flacon sur lequel il était écrit "Bois-moi".

Sceptique il prit le flacon et en bu le contenu. Il se mit à rétrécir, rétrécir, rétrécir jusqu'a pouvoir passer par la porte.

-La clé... Je n'ai pas la clé, murmura t-il discrétement et exaspéré.

Derrière lui, après un énième jupon volant, apparu une boîte en verre, sur laquelle était écrite "Mange-moi".

Il ouvrit le petit coffre et y trouva des viennoiserie autrichienne (je ne sais pas si ca se dit, au pire vous comprendrez XD, vous avez ma confiance !). Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, et se léchant avidement celles-ci attrapa une viennoiserie pour croquer dedans. (Qui est en train de fantasmer là ? Attrapez ce pervers !)

Il se mit à grandir, à grandir, à grandir jusqu'a se cogner la tête au plafond.

-Serait-il possible de faire les choses convenablement ?

Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines la pauvre Alice ! Elle déposa donc la clé devant la porte et tenta de chercher la petite bouteille qui le rétrécirait. Mais y avait un blême.

Et un gros.

Y avait plus de fiole.

Le brun dut mettre toute son self control en marche pour ne pas exploser. Il se releva un peu trop brusquement et en cognant le plafond, se ramassa une masse d'eau volumineuse sur le visage. Quelque chose coula au fond de sa gorge et il rétrécit, jusqu'a tomber dans une petite bouteille en verre.

En route vers l'infini et au délà ! /SBAAAAF/

Voilà notre pauvre Roderich coincé dans une fiole vide, au milieu d'une mer d'e-

-Tiens on est dehors... On a donc passé la porte.

(Roderich ne m'interrompt paaass !)

Donc le voilà dans de beaux draps. Il navigua sans vraiment pouvoir décider de sa direction un long moment. Un TRES long moment. A tel point qu'il ne sut même pas que la bouteille s'était échouée sur une plage. A demi-inconscient, il sentit à peine qu'on le tirait hors de la bouteille. Il se promit d'ailleurs mentalement de ne plus jamais reprendre un bateau, le mal de mer dans une bouteille c'est pas top, heureusement qu'il avait touché terre avant le pire.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son torse, une autre glisser dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il maudissait intérieurement l'auteur. (Moi aussi je t'aime Rodi !) Il se réveilla réellement que lorsqu'un souffle chaud passa sur son visage.

Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux et frappa de toutes ses forces. Et au cri que son agresseur avait poussé, il avait bien visé. Le dit agresseur se rassids, les mains sur le nez, énervé.

-C'est comme ça qu'on remercie son sauveur ! Ah bah franchement ca fait super mal ! Ca va pas la tête !?

Alice ne faisait pas attention à ce que disait le blond devant lui. Un blond aux cheveux mi-longs, aux yeux bleus, aux oreilles de chats, queue de chat, des pattes de chats et un sous-vêtement pour seul habit.

-Toi... soupira Roderich que le français n'enchantait pas. Espèce de pervers !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait moi ! réliqua l'exibitionniste.

-Et tes mains baladeuses et la tentative de baiser c'est quoi à ton avis !

-Pff ! Qui voudrait de toi de toute façon !

Une violente bagarre s'entama, stoppée par un selfie-time, pour reprendre de plus belle. Le chat, tabassé et noyé, Alice épousta sa robe et se remit en route.

Elle tomba dans un autre trou, évita un piège à loup, des caméras pas très nettes, des pédopanda et des licornes maléfiques, un oeuf au sol, des fleurs aux feuilles trop balladeuses. Il n'en pouvait plus et se retrouva heureux de voir qu'il lui restait encore quelques habits après tout ça.

Finalement il arriva à la fin d'un chemin, ce dernier se coupant en deux pour aller vers le nord-est et l'autre au nord-ouest. Roderich se demandait que faire, et tandis que le thérorème d'un célèbre mathématicien qui l'aiderait à se décider laissait place à du mozart il sentit son jupon voler à nouveau.

Il se retourna pour frapper le plaisantin mais l'image de Chesire s'effaca...

...Pour réapparaitre sur un arbre plus haut.

-Perdu ? demanda Francis amusé.

-Pas le moins du monde ! répondit Alice pleine d'assurance, et d'agacements.

-Oh et moi qui allait t'indiquer le bon chemin... continua Francis qui jouait la comédie.

Roderich eut l'envie d'étrangler le représentant du pays de l'amour sur le champ mais se retint de justesse.

-Et bien alors tu donnes ta langue au chat ? demanda le blond qui s'était rapproché d'Alice jusqu'a pouvoir prendre son menton.

Une fois le chat castré et assomé, Alice décida de tourner à gauche, ce ne fut pas sans risques...

(Non mais Arthur t'es un vrai sadique d'avoir soigné Francis juste pour qu'il puisse se refaire tabasser ! )

* * *

"Un joyeux anniversaire ! A qui ? A nous !"

Trois voix en choeur lui parvinrent aux oreilles, elles chantaient une chanson bien désagréable aux oreilles de l'autrichien. Il avanca vers la source de son malheur et au bout de quelques buissons aperçut trois personnages en train de faire la fête.

Il avança jusqu'au portail, subjugué et...

...et bien passa par accident par le portail pour aller dire coucou au sol plus moelleux de l'autre côté.

-Oh tiens un invité ! lança une voix masculine joyeuse.

-Oh elle est si jolie ! lança une voix féminine.

-C'est qui celle-là ? lança une 3ème voix, masculine également.

Roderich ouvrit les yeux et se fit relever, virevoleta pour atterir dans les bras d'un espagnol, enfin bon Belgique l'avait lancé à Antonio quoi !

-Bonjour demoiselle ! lança le brun en redressant Alice sur ses pieds.

-Tenez prenez du thé ! lança la blondinette en l'asseyant dans un siège.

Romano énervé se mit à hurler.

-Non mais ca va pas Bastardo ! Depuis quand on l'invites et on lui sert du thé !

Roderich voulu parler mais peine perdue.

-Roh aller Lovi ~, c'est son non-anniversaire après tout !

-J'en ai rien à foutre le chapelier !

Romano rabattit le chapeau d'Espagne, lui coupant la vue. Le lièvre de Mars vint ensuite rouspéter près de notre Alice. Et Belgique... Et bien elle dormait, elle était le loir après tout... Avant de se réveiller et de lancer un immense gâteau, sortit du chapeau de la nation espagnole. Le gâteau atterit devant Roderich et les 3 compagnons se remirent à chanter après qu'Antonio eut convaincu Lovi de chanter également après un fougueux baiser.

-Tiens prends du thé pour aller avec !

-Oh non je préférerai du café. (si vous aveiz cru qu'il voulait riposter aux paroles de romano plus tot et bah na !)

Belgique figea son sourire, sa main se mettant à trembler légérement. Les deux hommes au sang chaud arrêterent de chanter et fixèrent l'aristocrate.

-Tu plaisantes hein ? tenta Bella.

-Non je suis sérieux.

Les 3 compères se regardèrent et d'un commun accord envoyèrent valser Alice quelques mètres plus loin, hors de leurs propriété.

-MAIS J EN AI MARRE DE ME CASSER LA FACE !

(chut chut chut Roderich, tiens un piano !)

Après un air de chopin endiablé, Alice reprit son chemi à contrecoeur.

* * *

Elle manqua de s'étouffer dans la fumée multicolore qui venaient de plus loin. Les yeux fermés, toussant, il avança jusqu'a heurter quelque chose. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur quelqu'un d'autre, fumant une substance bizarre.

-Pitié, pas toi... lança faiblement Roderich.

-Pas plus réjouis que toi Alice.

Vash se tenait sur le haut de son champignon, dévisageant méchamment l'autrichien en contre-bas.

-Dis, demanda Vash en se baissant, son souffle s'échouant sur le visage de Roderich qui ne le quitta pas des yeux, ils étaient comme dans une bulle, juste eux deux, attendant un geste, une parole- C'est quoi le texte ?

*effondrement de l'ambiance*

Roderich en tomba au sol, se frappant le front rageusement. Ce crétin n'était pas foutu de retenir quelques lignes.

Liechtenstein arriva en sautant, étant donné qu'elle était elle même une chenille.

-Grand-frère... Tu es censé lui donner un morceau de champignon...

-Pourquoi faire ? Je vais pas lui donner un morceau de mon champignon quand même !

-M-mais c-ca repousse tu sais ?

-Hors de question ! Pourquoi j'aiderai cet aristocrate d'abord !

La nation suisse tira plusieurs bouchée de sa chicha et formit des dessins de fumées, qu'admira littéralement sa soeur.

-Et bien quel talent ! Le seul que tu possèdes surement... lança Alice sarcastique.

-Toi !

-Grand frère tu veux bien me faire d'autres dessins !

Vash se perdit dans les grands yeux de l'autre jeune fille, tout un coup beaucoup trop gêné.

-Mais oui Suisse, continue donc tes petits poneys arc-en-ciel, je suis sûr que c'est un occ- Alice ne put finir de parler que le blond tenta de l'asphyxier à l'aide de sa fumée. Jusqu'a que ce que la jeune blonde le prenne dans ses bras pour lui demander d'arrêter ce qui lui fit rater un battement et monter encore plus le rouge aux joues.

Suisse restant suisse, payer ou donner quoique ce soit était une torture, c'est donc à contre-coeur, et sous le joli sourire de la blonde, qu'il accepta que Roderich recoive deux morceaux.

-Tiens et quitte ma vue ! *attaque de bulles de fumée*

Roderich partit en courant deux morceux de champignons en main. Ils ressemblaint à de la gallette et avaient l'air délicieux. Son estomac se rappelant à elle, notre petite Alice affamée croqua dans un morceau. Il était si grand qu'une bouchée la rasasia.

Enfin un peu de bonheur ! Réjouie et nourit elle se remit à avancer prudemment.

Elle sautait sur les pierres multicolores du chemin comme si elle jouait à la marelle. Une masse l'entoura soudainement, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine avant de- une poitrine ?!

Roderich baissa pour constater qu'effectivement il en avait désormais une et une longue mèche brune tombant de son épaule lui confirma que ses cheveux avait poussé. NyoRoderich attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et frappa son agresseur sexuel.

Sans grand étonnement elle attrapa une poêle. Sans grand étonnement elle frappa Francis.

(Re-bonjour Arthur !)

Il observa longuement la poele qui venait d'atterir dans ses mains. Observa autour de lui pour trouver la personne qui lui avait tendue l'ustensile mais ne trouva personne. Il envoya valser Chesire avant de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle apparence. Mais pourquoi s'était-il changé en femme !

Ah oui.

Vash.

*entends Vash ricaner de manière diabolique plus loin puis s'étouffer*

Roderich soupira. Et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles attrapa l'autre morceau que la chenille lui avait donnée. Il allait croquer dedans quand quelque chose la percuta de pleins fouet, la faisant tomber au sol.

-C'est pas vrai... Je vais me faire tuer si je suis en retard ! En retard en retard ! Elle va me changer en civet !

Le lapin se releva soudainement, n'ayant même pas remarqué NyoRoderich à moitié inconscient-e- sur le sol. Roderich en se relevant s'enfuya en voyant qui il venait de percuter (Nooooooon Roderich reeeeeeste ! *l'attrape) Finalement le lapin se ramassa un coup de poele.

-Mais qu'es ce qui vous prend vous ! Ca fait maaaaal !

-Ouais bah le sol aussi il fait mal crétin !

Roderich posa sa main devant sa bouche, une lady ne parlait pas comme ça voyons ! Il se releva, eppousseta sa robe et jeta un regard meurtrier à l'albinos qui pleurnichait à cause de sa bosse.

-Non mais vous êtes pas no- On se connait ?

La brune avait une théorie comme quoi Gilbert n'avait que 6 neurones pouvant fonctionner en même temps, toutes les 2 années bissextiles et que le reste du temps ils se résumaient au nombre de 2. Maintenant il pouvait rajouter que ses neurones ne transmettaient pas les informations.

-Absolument pas ! lança Roderich voulant se débarasser du prussien.

-Ah mais si ! Maria ! Vous êtes ma femme de ménage c'est ça ?

Où est la poële ? Ah oui, il l'avait lancé... Alice se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on ne se connait pas ! Je m'appelle Al-

-Merde ! Je suis en retard !

Il sauta par dessus Alice et s'en alla si vite qu'elle ne vit pas dans quelle direction il partit. Bon au moins maintenant elle savait qui était le lapin et maintenant ?

Alice soupira, attrape rageusement son morceau de champignon et croqua dedans.

* * *

Elle avait marchée un moment, se perdant par ci par-là, elle avait rencontrée une duchesse chinoise et sa cuisinière russe qui n'avait réussis qu'a l'enterrer sous une tonne de tournesols en soie arrosés à la Vodka. Elle était ensuite tombée sur deux jumeaux italines version 2P qui avaient tentés de l'assassiner. Enfin surtout celui du Nord.

Elle avait aperçue Vash qui la narguait du ciel, puis lui avait envoyé une pique comme quoi un certain polonais serait content de voir qu'un autre blond s'était mis à aimer le rose en ajoutant bien que ses ailes de papillon roses bonbon lui allaient à merveilles.

Alice arriva à une rivière, se pencha. Son sort ne s'était pas amélioré depuis qu'elle avait mangée la deuxième part. Elle admira ses oreilles et sa queue de chat. Elle était si petite maintenant ! Elle voulu lâcher un son d'énervement mais elle ne réussit qu'a miauler un misérable "miou". Le voilà bien avancer. Roderich passa ses doigts sur ses oreilles de chats agacé.

Elle se secoua, laissant tomber les deux morceaux de champignons du stupide papillon suisse qui aurait presque pu refaire le remake de "Pink Fluffy Unicorn" avec Feliks. Elle les rapprocha avec ses petites mains et croqua dedans en même temps.

Finalement il avait réussit et sans trop comprendre pourquoi tomba dans l'eau. Il sortit, enfin humain et masculin mais portant toujours une adorable petite robe bleue. Il se déchaina sur une paquerêtte.

-"Je hais Ludwig un peu, beaucoup, passionément , à la folie.."

Il recommança pour tout les personnages qu'il avait renontré jusqu'a maintenant et seul le lapin avait finit avec le "pas du tout" ce qui énerva encore plus le pianiste.

-Et bien et bien ! Te voilà bien avancée Alice. (Alors on devine c'est qui ? Allez c'est facile ! 3 secondes de reflexion, 3... 2... 1... ca y est ? Vérfions !)

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait qu'il ne soit pas plus ami avec le suisse, il aurait pu lui emprunter son fusil.

-Maudit pervers ! Laisse moi donc tranquille !

-Oh tu ne veux donc pas rentrer chez toi ? demanda Francis théatralement blessé.

Les yeux de Roderich s'élargirent. Il se précipita sur Chesire qui disparût pour réapparaitre plus loin.

-Dis moi comment faire !

-Et en quel honneur ? Tu dois d'abord exaucer une fave-

Alice attrapa Francis par les cheveux (elle aurait préféré le col mais le chat ne portait malheureusement qu'un sous-vêtement violet, enfin un string plutôt).

-Maudit Chat dis moi comment rentrer !

Devant l'air machiavélique de Roderich, qui dégageait soudainement une aura noire malfaisante et à qui deux cornes avaient poussées, Francis disparut en ouvrant une porte.

* * *

-"Peignons les rosiers en rouge ! Le plus éclatant des rouges ! ~~"

Cela faisait un moment que Roderich s'était perdu dans ce labyrinthe après qu'il avait passé la porte ouverte par le français.

-"Non en rose ! Le rouge c'est genre trop laid !~~"

-"Mais la reine !"

Il tentait de se rapprocher des voix qui chantaient. Il sautilla de manière ridicule pour pouvoir voir au dessus du mur du labyrinte et passa devant la sortie sans la voir avant de revenir en sautillant en arrière.

Il se sentit largué quand il vit un japonais, un anglais, un américain, un polonais et un lituanien chanter à tue-tête. Les deux premiers peignaient les roses en rouges, le 3 et le 4ème s'engueulaient sur la couleur et le 5ème tentait de calmer le 4ème.

Il avait voulu s'enfuir à pas de loups quand une forte masse l'attrapa par la nuque.

-Et toi ! Et si tu venais nous aider ! WE ARE SUPERHEROS YOU KNOW !

-Je ne cherche pas les ennuis vous savez... tenta Alice, que la prise d'un certain Américain étouffait progressivement.

-Alfred ! Crétin ! Les soldats arrivent !

Roderich se retrouva sans trop comprendre à genoux à côté des autres chanteurs. Des cartes s'avancèrent en formant un mur. Il aperçut des talons rouges mais le japonais lui intima de ne pas relever la tête si il ne voulait pas la perdre. Alice était donc restée les yeux rivées sur les chaussures.

Une voix hurla. Ordonna qu'on coupe la tête à 4 des 5 chanteurs. Le 5ème, le japonais, avait acheté sa vie contre des photos compromettantes des autres paraissait-il (ouais un petit côté pervers/2P pour le coup Kiku XD). Ne restait donc plus qu'Alice, front contre sol.

Les talons se rapprochèrent. Une main força Roderich à relever la tête. Un voile noir couvrait le visage de l'inconnue et sa voix avait semblée modifiée à Alice.

-Oh mais quel adorable jeune fille ! Quel est ton nom mon amour ! chantonna soudain la voix. Alice remarqua la jolie couronne dorée sur la tête de l'inconnue tout comme son remarquable decolleté.

-A-Alice...

-Alice ! ~ C'est si joli ! Ma pauvre chérie ces crétins t'ont bien malmenés j'imagine !

Le brun se retint d'ajouter un "Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !" en repensant à tout son trajet mais se retins de parler.

-Je sais ! Pour te consoler que dirais-tu de venir jouer aux échecs avec moi ! Gardes !

Roderich se disait qu'il était tombé sur ENFIN quelqu'un de normal. Peine perdue, le voilà Roi des pions noirs. Une partie d'échec humaine. Elle est cinglée se dit-il intérieurement.

Jusqu'a maintenant la partie avait été difficile. Et ses pions n'écoutaient pas toujours ce qu'il disait quand il était sur le point de gagner un avantage. C'était de la triche ! Mais la reine ne voulut rien écouter. Pretextant qu'il se trompait de case tout seul. Roderich sentit une veine pulser à son front mais une once d'envie de continuer à vivre le fit se calmer.

Alors qu'il soupirait , une larme à l'oeil il aperçut Chesire apparaitre derrière la reine.

-Oh non...

-C'est l'heure de se venger Alice ~ murmura t-il sensuellement.

La reine voyait voler son jupon tandis qu'une partie de sa robe disparaissait au fur et à mesure que Francis s'amusait à la découper.

-Gardes ! Attrapez-là ! Sorcière !

Roderich se disait qu'une fois rentrée il étranglerait définitivement le français pour l'avoir fait traité de sorcière.

* * *

Alice se retrouvait donc devant le tribunal et la reine. Qui le toisait l'air pas très net. Et dire que cette femme n'avait été autre que sa compagne auparavant. Elizaveta, c'était elle la reine. Elle avait enlevé son voile noir et laissé détaché ses longs cheveux chatains.

-Lapin ! lança la voix d'Elizaveta. Où est le lapin ?!

Le dit lapin arriva en une enjambée, gracieux comme un cha- ah non il vient de s'éclater monumentalement au sol. Il se releva douloureusement tandis qu'Alice retenait son fou rire. En se relevant, Gilbert lui lança un regard noir...

...et bugua.

Ses yeux partirent du noeud placé dans les cheveux de notre victim- coupable (oui parce que désabiller la reine de loin par télékinésie est un crime voilà), pour descendre le long de son corps, le long de ses hanches et du creux de ses reins ou un joli ruban était noué, jusqu'a arriver aux jolis bas que Roderich se faisait l'obligation de porter. Peut-être l'albinos trouvait la robe un peu courte aussi parce qu'il pouvait admirer les longues jambes du pianiste. Roderich le regarda sans comprendre, sans comprendre le rouge qui s'était installé sur le visage de Gilbert.

La reine ricana dans son éventail, comprenant bien évidemment que l'albinos n'était pas si insensible que ca au charme de sa némésis.

-Voyez comme elle corrompt les coeurs de mes fidèles ! lança t-elle. D'abord elle me déshabille devant mes sujets parce qu'elle est mauvaise perdante et maintenant elle use de ses charmes ! Sorcière ! continua t-elle.

C'eut l'effet escompté, Gilbert se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait toussa très discrétement (mais alors TRES discrétement) tout en détournant le regard tandis que les joues de Roderich prenaient une teinte rosée et que le mot pervers s'associait à l'image du lapin blanc.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'Elizaveta derrière son éventail se retenait de rire de la situation.

-Qu'on fasse entrer les témoins !

Ainsi tout les personnages qu'Alice avait rencontrée le lon de son périple arrivèrent.

Tout d'abord Francis, le chat de Chesire.

-Cette femme n'a cessé de me martyriser ! Voyez les blessures de mon si beauuuu corps ! Bouhouhouhou ! Et moi qui n'avait souhaité que l'aider ! il se moucha dans un mouchoir pour continuer son cinéma.

-C'est faux c'est un pervers ! Il a voulu abusé de moi à plusieurs reprises !

-Silence ! Les sorcières mentent c'est bien connu !

Alice ne put rajouter quelque chose que la reine ordonna qu'on lui colle un ruban adhésif sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Pire, elle eut la merveilleuse idée de demander au lapin de jouer les menottes, puisque l'adhésif ne semblait pas résister à l'énergie de la jeune fille.

Alice se retrouva entre les bras de l'albinos qui la serrait contre lui, lui même gêné à un point. Il regretta d'avoir ris si fort juste avant. Alice elle aussi rougissait, très énervée et incapable de bouger. Les deux regardaient dans des directions opposées.

Les suivants furent le chapelier hispanique, le loir belge et le lièvre italien.

-Elle a refusée de boire le thé ! pleura la belge.

-Elle a même osée demander du café ! rajouta Romano.

Tandis que toute la salle poussait un "Oh mon dieu" choqué, Prusse riait doucement.

-Toujours accro au café hein ?

-Mmma mmermp (La ferme).

-J'aurai dut essayé l'adhésif plutôt kesesesesese...

L'albinos se ramassa un coup de tête dans le visage, lui cassant presque le né. Roderich fier de son coup affichait un sourire amusé. Le prussien se massa le nez agacé. Puis retira l'adéhsif tandis que les 3 amuseurs continuaient de pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps.

-Voilà, calme hein ? Penses à ton piano ca te calmer, plaisanta le lapin.

Alice lui lança un rgeard meurtrier tandis qu'un certain papillon était installé derrière la barre pour lui aussi jouer les témoins sous le fou rire dissimulé d'Elizaveta en voyant ses jolies ailes roses.

-Il m'a volé des morceaux de mes champignons ! En plus de se moquer de moi !

Roderich voulu riposter mais Gilbert posa de justesse sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, le collant encore un peu plus contre lui.

-T'en fais pas, Liechtenstein est en train de régler la balance.

Effectivement, la petite blonde faisait monter le rouge aux joues de Suisse qui se mettait à culpabiliser sérieusement.

Ainsi continua la suite des témoins dont les jardiniers qui avaient réussis à la dernière minute (et grâce à un certain japonais) à échapper à la peine de mort.

-Pourquoi je me suis mis à te suivre moi, j'aurai dut rester avec Ludwig, se plaignit Alice.

-Parce que tu n'es pas insensible à l'awesome moi !

-Dixit le pervers qui s'est trouvé très interessé par mes bas.

L'albinos voulut riposter mais la voix de la reine le coupa.

-Tous sont contre toi Alice ! Qu'on lui coupa la tête !

Le lapin blanc se leva subitement.

-Mais enfin ! Elle est innocente votre majesté !

-Et qui est donc le coupable alors !

L'albinos ne put se résoudre à attaquer le français ou l'hispanique et il tenait trop à la vie pour accuser la reine. Il lança un regard à Alice.

-Quoi tu vas pas m'accuser aus-

Roderich se fit soudain soulever comme une mariée.

-Kesesesese ! L'awesome moi va devoir jouer les superhéros on dirait !

-Imitateur ! Plagiat ! hurla Alfred de son coin.

-Tiens toi bien princesse.

-Crétin, que vas-tu faire !

Voilà une course poursuite qui démarre, l'autrichien s'aggripa à contre-coeur aux épaules du prussien qui d'un bond agile vola dans la pièce pour arriver à la sortie et la passer pour s'enfuir avec Alice dans le bras.

-Attrapez-le ! hurla la hongroise et quand tous ses gardes furent partis elle attrapa le bras de son japonais favoris. C'est le moment de prendre les photos ! C'est le moment c'est l'instant ! J'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! lui murmura t-elle.

Ils sortirent d'un commun accord les appareils photos et partirent à la poursuite des deux fuyards.

Gilbert continuait de sauter, poursuivis par tout le monde imaginaire.

-Nous n'allons pas arriver à les semer, qu'es ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ! lança Roderich.

-L'envie de pouvoir t'embêter encore je suppose.

L'autrichien grogna.

-N'y a t-il pas moyen de quitter ce pays !

-Et bien si mais comment dire... Tu vas me tuer si je te le dis.

-Tu vas surtout de faire couper la tête si tu ne le dis pas !

Devant l'argument incontestable d'Alice, la lapin sauta une derrière fois avant d'attérir et de s'arrêter définitivement. Il planta son regard rubis dans celui violet de sa tendre némésis avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

-Roderich ! Roderich ! réveilles-toi ! J'ai pas envie de voir Elizaveta débarquer ici ! Ou Kiku c'est du pareil au même.

Roderich se contenta de gémir, encore à moitié endormi. Il avait chaud, il était dans quelque de moelleux et même les rayons du soleil combinés à la voix agacante du prussien ne parvenaient pas à le réveiller.

Attendez.

Il a dit prussien ?

Roderich ouvrit grands les yeux, pour croiser un débardeur noir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il releva le regard pour croiser celui carmin de Gilbert, qui était par ailleurs décoiffé.

-Ca y est réveillé ? Mais à quoi tu pouvais bien rêver ? Ca va ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix plus douce.

L'autrichien se releva sur les coude pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans un lit, chez le prussien, avec un prussien dans le même lit. Et 2 questions se posèrent dans sa tête : Pourquoi et comment ?

-Gilbert, commença le pianiste avec une voix qui glaça le prussien, pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit et comment y suis-je arrivé ?

-Ah... Tu vas rire... Hier j'avais un peu trop abusé de la boisson avec Francis et Antonio et je t'ai croisé plus beurré que moi. Sans doute à cause d'Elizaveta. Et sans trop m'en rendre compte je t'ai ramené chez moi et... et donc voilà... ke-se-se-se-se... tenta le prussien avec un rire apeuré.

Les fragments de sa soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et il revoyait son ex-femme lui tendre un verre de vin. Enfin ce n'était surement pas que tu vin. Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis qu'il plongeait son visage dans un coussin.

-Si c'est vraiment elle qui m'a fait boire alors le pire est déjà fait, sans doute que les photos se vendent à prix chers maintenant.

Il eut un gros blanc. Et merde...

Gilbert qui se promettait de se venger mentalement se retourna encore une fois vers l'autrichien qui était en train de chercher comment se suicider ou disparaitre de la surface de la planète.

-Dis, de quoi tu rêvais au fait ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? lui demande le brun, qui sortit enfin de son coussin.

-Bah t'as murmuré un "crétin de lapin blanc" et autres annêries et puis t'a sortis mon nom en souriant alors...

Bon d'accord là il choisissait le suicide. Son visage se teinta du même rouge que les yeux de sa némésis.

-Tu rêvais de l'awesome moi ! Je savais que j'avais beaucoup de charme mais à ce point là !

-Crève, et tant pis pour son langage, il cuvait encore, j'ai rêvé d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Elizaveta a du me droguer en plus de me saouler.

-Quelle femme adorable ! ironisa le prussien. Et comment se finissait ton rêve.

-Tu m'embrassais, murmura Roderich sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, trop occupé à se masser le crâne.

Le prussien se rapprocha.

-Comme ça ?

Il plaqua l'autrichien sous lui avant de l'embrasser passionément. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le brun répondit aux douces lèvres qui butinaient les siennes. Il mettrait tout sur le compte de l'alccol plus tard.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que dans le placard de la chambre une certaine brune prenait des photos.

* * *

**Le massacre est terminé ! Hourra !** Voilà oui j'aime emmerder Roderich et faire passer Gilbert pour un imbécile finit bien qu'il n'apparaisse pas beaucoup ici.

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous aura fait rire ! Je compte revenir très prochainement avec d'autres chapitres notamment dans mon recueil sur One Piece et sur d'autres mangas que je n'ai pas encore abordé. En espérant que j'aurai le temps ~Kiss kiss mes cupcakes !

**Et n'oubliez pas ! Un review = un champignon hallucinogène qui booste l'auteur à la manière de Mario !**


End file.
